


"Dab can eat me 😩💦" ---Gylx

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Dab and Yoi have smexy after that bitch Ryoka was executed (but I love her so much tho??? Shrimp??? Help???)





	"Dab can eat me 😩💦" ---Gylx

She couldn't believe it. All the evidence pointed at Adien, he even had a good reason to frame Ryoka and end the game right there. Yet. It was truly Ryoka who was the killer. Yoi wanted to cry. She couldn't go on like this, not even Eito could give her a reason to stay. This was it. She was going to end her life and end the killing game. She just needed a plan.

"Hey Yoi!" A familiar voice called. She turned back to see Dab beaming, she hated that smile. It had always reminded her of that Macaron she ate that was made out of the one she loved. To her, Dab was a monster with no remorse whatsoever "What do you want?" She replied with a grunt.

Dab's smile had only widened "You acknowledged me? Oh Yoi! That brings happiness to me!" He chuckled. Yoi rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hallway, Dab followed "Where and you going?" 

"To my room."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired, now will you go?"

"Nope! I want to spend time with you, my dear."

Yoi nearly bursted with laughter "Spend time with me? What are you going to do? Eat me?" Dab had only smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "Something like that, yeah." He replied. 

* * *

When they finally entered the room, Yoi's face was pale. She never felt so fearful in her life. Sure she wanted to die. But not like this, not with Dab already drooling over her. In fact she nearly turned around to exit, but Dab has already locked the door "Please. Don't hurt me..." She muttered. Dab chuckled "Why would I hurt you, love? I just wanted something. It's very important to me..."

He laid Yoi onto her bed and sat on top of her "Don't worry. It's alright..." He cooed before putting one of  Yoi's finger in his mouth and sucked on it-- wait what? Am I writing vore rn? God damnit how did I sink so low? Anyway Yoi moans as Dab stove her entire hand in his throat "Nng! D-Dab..." She quivered. Dab continues to consume her without actually biting her, soon he had successfully shallowed her whole like a MF snake.

Them the koolaid man vored dab. The fucking end--


End file.
